Scars
by Sunflower62
Summary: Grace has a bully problem and Danno helps her with it.


Just another piece of fluff. As always all mistakes are of my own making.

Don't own anything or anyone to do with the tv series. Just playing around with them for a bit.

* H 5 O – H 5 O – H 5 O *

"Danno. I'm so happy that you are here to pick me up. I missed you so much last week. Did you catch the bad guys? Are they in jail? Can we go and get some shaved ice? Kakemono has a new flavour he said we must come and try. Can we Danno? I already finished most of my homework and you can help me with my science afterwards. Please Danno." Comes the questions and plea from the young girl all in the same breath.

"Good afternoon monkey. To answer your questions, yes the bad guys are in jail. Your Uncle Steve threatened to throw them in the lion's den at the zoo so they all sang like canaries and we got all the info we needed from them. They will be going away for a long long time. Yes we can go and have some of that shaved ice. Shamu phoned already wanting to know when his number one judge of what is in fashion on the shaved ice circuit was coming around again. I am glad that you already finished most of your homework and I would very much like to help you with your science homework. It's a pity Steve the Science Guy has another appointment because I'm sure he would have showed you six ways to Tuesday to whatever it is you need to do. Now come and give your old man a hug and then we can be off."

Launching herself into his arms he gets the kind of hug that makes him forget just how close to losing the suspects they got and how he would not have had these special hours with his monkey. Swinging her onto his back they make their way over to the Camaro content to just be with each other.

Glancing sideways he could see that his not so little girl was deep in thought. He knew from her reaction when she saw him that it wasn't life threatening but it was still something serious and she was probably trying to work things out in her mind before she talked to him. She was growing up so quickly and answering her questions weren't as simple as they were a year ago. He knew she had to grow up eventually and that this stage of her life was as exciting as the others before but it made him sad to think that she would too big for him carry around soon and that she would start to question things more and more. Gone were the days when a simple answer was enough. She now had the reasoning skills to want to know more than the usual fluffy fairy tales answer.

"Miss Grace!" Kamekona calls out to them as soon as they get close enough to the shaved ice stand. "I see you brought your chauffeur today. You think he deserves one of these delicious treats on the house seeing as he drove you all the way here?"

"Yes he most definitely does! He is the best chauffeur on the island and should be rewarded for being such a good driver."

"Your wish is my command then Miss Grace." Laughing at his favourite father/daughter duo he hands them both the biggest shaved ice known to man. "Now you let me know what you think of the new flavour. It is Maple Syrup and Ginger flavour. It will be trending on the island soon and then you can say that you were the 1st to taste it. Go and take a seat and enjoy the full experience. I will be waiting here for you and your feedback."

Grace has no problem in accepting the treat but Danny's eyes were already scanning the area to see where he can get rid of his treat. He's sure that Grace will be fine because she has the constitution of an ox, must have gotten that from her mother's side, because his is much more delicate and he knows that there is no way that he won't be paying for eating the thing some way or the other when he gets home tonight and after the week they had he just doesn't feel the pressing need to get better acquainted with his porcelain throne.

Gently prodding her he tries to get what is behind her quieter mood.

"Something on your mind monkey? Would you rather that we go home and come and try Kamekona's new abomination at a later time?"

"Why are kids so cruel Danno?"

Well that wasn't the question he was expecting.

"Why do you ask Grace? Has someone been mean to you at school today?"

"No not me. We have a new girl in class, Helen. They just moved here last week. Her dad works at the bank and was transferred from Ohio. She's very quiet and keeps to herself. She's got a big scar on her face and the boys in class have been calling her all sorts of names like Scarface and Mrs Frankenstein. I tried to get them to stop, telling them that it is not nice to be so mean. They just laugh at me and walk away and then start teasing her again when we change classes. I tried talking to her but she looks so scared and afraid that I might also be mean to her. I just want to help her Danno but I don't know how to. What can I do?"

Hoping that he would be able to help her work out how to handle the situation he pulled her into lap, giving her a big hug and started.

"You are doing the right thing by standing up for her monkey. I am so proud of you. It shows what a good heart you have."

"I get that from you Danno. I see how hard you and Uncle Steve and our Ohana fight to keep the Island safe and I want to do my little bit as well."

His heart swelling with pride he gently tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"When you see the bullies walk up to Helen, go stand with her and take her by the hand and walk away from them. Don't say anything to them just walk away and go and find a teacher or an adult. Tell them that they are being mean to Helen and that you need their help. If the adult talks to them and they still carry on then you repeat the whole process until they realize that they can't get to you and stop. Don't stop telling the adults because you think their talking isn't working. Don't give them the control over how you feel. By walking away and going to an adult they will see that they can't control you. They will stop trying to intimidate you."

"How do you turn into a bully Danno?"

"That's a good question monkey and I don't think the answer is simple. There are many reasons why kids bully. They might be having problems at home and are trying to escape from those troubles by creating problems for others. They might have been bullied themselves when they were younger or they are jealous of you. Some of the older kids might have dared them to bully other kids so that they can be accepted into their circle. There are many reasons but all these reasons doesn't make it ok. It's never ok to bully other people so that you can feel better about yourself. It's easier for them to pick on people who are different from them. They pick on Helen because she has the scar and is new to the island and instead of befriending her they try and make her feel bad about the scar and herself. It makes them feel better about themselves."

"But it's not fair Danno. She didn't ask for the scar or for her dad to be transferred away from her friends in Ohio."

Gently running his up and down her back he plants a kiss on her cheek. "No it's not fair Grace and life rarely is fair. You know mom and I try not to shield you from life because then we wouldn't be doing our jobs as parents. You need to know about these things and I am so glad that you feel that you can come to us with your problems and that we can discuss them and help you figure out what is right and wrong. What do you say we invite Helen along to the zoo with us and your crazy Uncle Steve if her mom and dad agrees. That way she can see that not everyone on this pineapple infested hell hole is bad. Till the bullies stop, you and Helen just do what I told you. By then you will both have learned a new skill and the bullies will be to ashamed to try and be mean to someone else. Does that sound like a plan to you?"

"That sounds like a good plan Danno. I love you so much and thank you for listening. I wish those bullies had parents who cared so much about them like you and mom care for me. You're the best."

"Ok monkey. Let's go and give Shamu our critique on this abomination he is going to try and sell to innocent tourists. Then we stop for some pizza on the way home and we can get started on that science homework of yours. The sooner we get done the sooner we can phone to see if your crazy Uncle Steve is done with his meeting and maybe you can twist his arm in taking you for a swim."

Before his words are even cold he is pulled along by the little girl towards Kamekona and his stand so that she can give her review and get home and done with all the school stuff. All was right with her world again. With Danno in her corner she would face those bullies head on and in the process make a new friend as well.


End file.
